leagueoflegendsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
凯尔/技能数据
}} Abilities is active will apply the debuff to Kayle's main target. **The armor and magic resistance reduction will not apply to any secondary targets hit by Righteous Fury's splash damage. |firstname = Reckoning |firstinfo = (Active): Blasts a target, dealing magic damage and slowing its movement speed by 35% for 4 seconds. While the target is slowed, Kayle inflicts more damage to the target. Damage increase applies to summoner spells and items used by Kayle. *'Cooldown:' 8 seconds *'Range:' 650 *'Missile Speed:' 1300 |firstlevel = |firstdetail = Reckoning is a targeted ability that fires a red blast of light at a target enemy unit, dealing magic damage and slowing it on impact. Additionally, Kayle's damage on the target will be amplified for the duration of the slow. * Reckoning's damage amplification applies to all of Kayle's damage sources, including autoattacks, champion abilities, damage from item actives (including the true damage from Entropy), the summoner spells Smite and Ignite, and Dominion's Greater Relic damaging buff. |secondname = Divine Blessing |secondinfo = (Active): Blesses a target allied champion, healing them and increasing their movement speed for 3 seconds. *'Cooldown:' 15 seconds *'Range:' 1200 |secondlevel = |seconddetail = Divine Blessing is a targeted ability that heals a target allied champion and increases their movement speed for a short duration. * Divine Blessing has no cast time. |thirdname = Righteous Fury |thirdinfo = (Active): Kayle harnesses her righteous fury to increase her attack range by 400 (to 525) for 10 seconds. These attacks splash, dealing additional magic damage to her target and nearby units take a percent of her attack damage plus magic damage. This splash damage does not affect turrets. *'Cost:' 45 mana *'Cooldown:' 16 seconds *'Diameter of Splash AoE:' 300 |thirdlevel = |thirddetail = Righteous Fury is a self-target ability that grants Kayle's autoattacks extra range, and causes them to deal magic damage in a radius around the attacked target. On each attack Kayle deals bonus magic damage to the attacked target and enemies within the splash radius takes a percentage of her physical damage plus magic damage. * Kayle's autoattacks are considered ranged for the duration. * Righteous Fury will proc on-hit effects such as lifesteal and 's slow on Kayle's main target only, not on any target hit by the splash damage. * Righteous Fury has no cast time and does not interrupt Kayle's previous orders. * Kayle's critical strikes during Righteous Fury will only hit her main target and will not splash. * Righteous Fury will deal its magic damage and splash damage even if the enemy dodges the attack or Kayle is blinded. * Splash damage can damage a turret if you attack an enemy nearby it. * Splash damage proc when attacking an inibitor. |ultiname = Intervention |ultiinfo = (Active): Kayle bathes a target ally champion (or herself) in holy light, rendering them immune to all damage for a few seconds. *'Range:' 1200 |ultilevel = |ultidetail = Intervention is a targeted ability that places a shield buff on Kayle or a single allied champion, negating all incoming damage for a short duration. *Intervention does not grant crowd control immunity, and will neither cleanse nor prevent crowd control from taking effect on the target. *Intervention has no cast time. }} Category:英雄技能数据